Le Rose
by BrokenSonnet32
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Two different persons, two lonely hearts... The hands of fate brought them together. One momentous might, in a place called 'Le Rose'. I know the summary sucks but please give it a try..
1. Prologue

Lè Rose

By: BrokenSonnet32

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Prologue

People have different ways of easing sadness or depression – some locked themselves up in their room, crying their eyes out; others have the tendency to hit inanimate objects like the wall or some table, or even hurt their own selves for that matter; and some were even driven to insanity or has the tendency to commit suicide.

For a certain person, however, depression only meant one thing – _Mocha Ice Cream_.

A young girl – around the age of fourteen – sat all alone in the cold stony pavement, wearing a rather unusual bright-colored Japanese kimono. Deep ocean blue eyes stared blankly in space as she popped another spoonful of her frozen delight absentmindedly in her mouth.

'_Mou… I am sooo foolish…'_ she miserably thought, popping another spoonful in her mouth. She sighed, oblivious at the rather peculiar stares some passersby are currently throwing at her.

"What weird dress!" she heard, rather felt, someone take the empty space beside her on the pavement. The girl screwed her face up as her nose caught the distinct smell of something alcoholic.

Frowning at the sudden disruption of her peace and quiet, she turned and stared at the man. He, just like her, was wearing some traditional Japanese costume; crumpled at different places. His long auburn hair was tamed by a rather messy ponytail by the back of his neck.

"You look weird too!" the girl said without stopping for a thought. The young man gave her one dazed smile and placed – what appeared to be a wine bottle – silently on the small spot between them.

"Weird flavor…" he said drunkenly, taking a quick glimpse of the girl's ice cream box.

"Leave me alone, drunk boy!" the girl angrily said – _how dare he comment on my beloved Ice Cream!_

The man – to the girl's utmost exasperation – only chuckled at her, and took another long gulp from his wine bottle. She watched as his face twisted – probably from the taste of his own medicine – shook her head and concentrated back on her ice cream.

"Why not just drink coffee? Why eat coffee-flavored ice cream?" he suddenly asked, one hand placed firmly near his wine bottle as if to steady himself.

"I like the feeling of ice cream melting in my mouth. It makes the taste stay longer in my tongue unlike when you're drinking coffee… the taste disappear as soon as you gulped the liquid down." the girl answered, her face almost childlike as she placed another spoonful in her mouth, "I don't really drink coffee…"

The young man nodded his head, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Why are you drinking that? You don't seem to like it." the girl asked.

"Why do you think that I don't like it?" the man actually turned to her, his baffled amethyst eyes taking an amused glint as he stared at her own blue ones.

"Because…" the girl placed her spoon on her ice cream box and screwed up her face, imitating his expression when he swallowed his wine, "Your face looked like this." she leaned at the young man, pointing at her face.

The man laughed, so hard gleeful tears had formed on his eyes. The girl frowned at the man, angry at being laughed at like that. She made an exasperated toss of her long untamed hair and stood up, deciding to go find some other place where no _'drunk boy would go destroying her peace'_.

"Hey!" she heard him call after some steps. She merely ignored him and continued walking.

She knew he was still following from the sound of rather unsteady footsteps from behind but the girl made no move to stop or even acknowledge his presence. The girl decided to just ignore him – completely ignore him – and maybe then, he would stop harassing her peace. _How wrong could one be!_

"Just what the heck do you want from me?!" she turned, angrily facing the man – who was still following after an hour of walking. "Just spit it out and leave me alone!"

"Such feisty child…" the young man said, almost losing his balance when the girl suddenly stopped walking to face him, "You will never have a boyfriend if you keep yelling at people like that…"

The girl's face faltered and it doesn't seem to have gone unnoticed for the strange young man. The amused glint on his eyes soon disappeared, replaced by something the girl couldn't quit place on. Before she knew it, the guy had took a firm hold on her right hand – the one holding her spoon, sending the thing falling to the ground with a soft metallic clang.

"Mou! You soiled my spoon!" the girl angrily retorted as the man suddenly pulled her to who-knows-where with him. She yelled loudly, trying desperately to break free from his hold – but for a drunk man, he surely was strong.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl asked after her umpteenth attempt to flee. She looked up at the man's long hair – dancing with every step that he takes – feeling sudden urge to…

"Let me go! Let me go! Where the heck are you taking me, you weirdo!"

The guy gave her a quick smile and replied in a very calm voice he said, "Out, of course! I'll treat you!" he gave her another smile and continued to walk, as if dragging a very uncooperative girl was the most common thing in the world.

"Mou! Let me go!" she yelled again – and out of desperation, threw her half-empty box of ice cream at his head. Whether it was good luck on his part or not, the girl never figured – the next thing she knew was her box of frozen delight lying silently on the cemented ground, its content melting.

'_Mou! That was my favorite too!'_

The girl sighed, exhausted from her failed flee-attempts and decided to just trust the strange man – _I can always give him a good smack on the head if he tries something weird_, she reasoned.

They entered a rather expensive-looking restaurant with the name _'Lè Rose'_ engraved in a set of gold plates. The strange man took her to one vacant table farthest the door – the girl has the tiny suspicion that he intentionally chose it to make it harder for her to flee. In the back of her mind the girl wondered, _'Was he really drunk in the first place?'_

"Sit down." the man pulled the chair out for her. Unconsciously, the girl found herself smiling at the small chivalrous gesture. The man took the seat right across hers when the girl finally sat down.

A man dressed in a very formal suit was soon beside the young pair's table – pen and notepad ready to jot down their orders. The girl scanned the menu handed by the waiter and frowned – _'Mou! I can't afford anything…'_ she sadly thought, already drooling at the pictures of several delicacies.

"Your orders, gentleman, fair lady…" the waiter asked politely. The girl gave him one small smile and said in a whisper, "I'll just have a glass of water, thank you."

The young man sitting across the girl waved a hand and said with a smile, "Please give her every good thing in this menu." he said, much to the girl's surprise, and added at the waiter's inquisitive stare, "I'll have a bottle of wine."

"I don't have any money with me, just to let you know." the girl seriously said as soon as the waiter was out of earshot. The strange man only gave a smile and told her that, _'…it is my treat, don't worry about money…'_

The waiter soon went back with their meals. The girl sniffed the sweet aroma of several scrumptious-looking delicacies in air, feeling all hungry all of the sudden. She waited for the strange man to pick his chopsticks up before picking her own – _it was his treat after all._

"You have a big appetite." the man commented, watching the girl consumed almost every food that she could reach. He smiled, plopping his chin on his hand as he continued to watch her – as if she was one very wonderful work of art.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" the girl said after some time, finally noticing how the strange man had stopped eating to watch her.

"You amuse me." he said coolly. The girl wondered if what he said was supposed to be an insult or a compliment. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"You have weird-colored hair." she said, eyeing his bright hair with great interest.

"My mother is a foreigner." he said with a shrug.

"I see." the girl shrugged as well, facing her meal. "Why were you drinking that stuff again?" she asked, seeing that the weird-headed man took another long swig of his wine.

"Why were you trying to empty a gallon box of ice cream?" he countered, pouring another wine on his glass.

"It's just something I do whenever I feel bad." the girl said, "How about you?"

"Wine makes me forget some… _things_…" he said the last word with a very solemn look on his face that the girl actually wondered what happened to this guy. She watched as he gulped his wine down and poured another glass.

"You'll get really drunk if you continue doing that." she said, concern for the strange man overwhelming her.

"Just like how you'll get diabetes if you continued to consume that amount of ice cream." the man smiled, "Good thing you threw it at me… and missed!" he chuckled as her face quickly burned with annoyance at the small reminder.

The pair continued with their meal without another word exchanged, except for the girl's worried attempts to stop the young man from drinking his 'beloved' wine. He was pouring his umpteenth glass of wine when his cell phone suddenly rang. The girl sighed in relief as she watched the man excuse himself and answer the phone.

She watched as the man's face became solemn again, probably from what the person from the other line was saying. The man continued to talk with some foreign language the girl never understands. When he ended the call, there was a deep frown adoring his face.

"I have to go." he suddenly said and before the girl could even react, he pulled out some money from his wallet and placed it silently on the table.

And without further ado, the man with a weird-colored hair left.

To be continued…

A/N: So, what do you guys think? The prologue is just as what happened in my dream (probably with some twist, hehe). I do hope you enjoyed it. Please leave with a review. Until next chapter (hopefully)… Ciao!


	2. Deja Vu

Lè Rose

By: BrokenSonnet32

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Chapter 1: Déjà vu

The tiny dots of stars twinkled brightly as contrast to the night's dark sky. The moon – shining at its glory – sat in the midst of the stars as would a lovely queen among her loyal servants. The cold air blew – sending shivers at everyone's spines; and the quiet owl hooted so solemn in the night.

Kamiya Kaoru sighed as she stared up at the sky – her lone figure illuminated by the moonlight. Bracing herself up against the cold metal railings of the balcony, she craned her neck up and smiled as the cool night wind tickled her somewhat childlike face.

"Kaoru! Come and help us here!" her mother's voice boomed around the house – disrupting Kaoru's little sanctuary. With a small sigh, the young lady made her way out of the balcony and downstairs where she knew her mother was currently welcoming the guests.

This night – her older sister Kasumi would be coming back home and Kaoru's parents decided to throw the young woman a huge welcome party. Having just finished her studies and stayed a very long time abroad, Kaoru's parents thought that it would be really great if the motif of the party will be traditional Japanese party.

"Yes, mom?" Kaoru caught her mother leading another group of Kasumi's high school classmates inside the house. She bent her head down as the said group walked past her – Kaoru was never fond of her sister's circle of friends and former classmates.

"Can you entertain the guests?" Kaoru's mother, Kamiya Kumiko, said, "I'll just call your father to see if he's already got Kasumi in the airport."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the small request but was never given the chance to speak herself up when her mother soon disappeared further inside their house to use the phone. With a deep sigh, Kaoru went to the tearoom where surely her sister's guests were currently lounging.

The small, usually quiet room erupted with excited greetings as Kaoru pushed the door open. She watched, biting her lower lip nervously, at the disappointed faces of the crowd – they might have thought that Kasumi had finally arrived and they will finally see her.

"My mom is calling dad…" Kaoru started, all the while aware at how the crowd had started on with their own chatters to even stop and listen to her. With another sigh, Kaoru bent her head down and would have left the room if not for the familiar face of her friend.

'_Finally… someone who actually wanted my presence in the room…'_ Kaoru happily thought as she made her way towards her friend.

"Kao-chan! Here!" it was Makimachi Misao who's just called her, beaming excitedly at Kaoru. She patted the empty chair beside her and Kaoru took the offered seat with a smile.

"That kimono looked good on you!" Misao said, eyeing Kaoru's bright-colored kimono with great satisfaction.

"No, it doesn't." Kaoru shook her head, "It makes me look thinner."

"The problem with you is that you don't have confidence in yourself." Misao rolled her eyes and frowned at her friend, "How many times do I have to stop you from berating yourself?"

"Misao-chan… it's really nice of you but you don't have to lie just to make me feel better." Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Fine…" Misao sighed as well, "Anyway… what happened to you yesterday? I've waited in front of your locker but you never came!"

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said truthfully, "My mother wanted me home early so that I can help with the chores. She wanted to make everything perfect for my sister's arrival, you see?" she said this with another sigh.

"But I have prepared everything as well!" Misao suddenly blurted out loud. Her eyes widened in an instant and her hand came up to cover her mouth – looking more like a child who just said something she shouldn't have.

"Is there something that I should know?" Kaoru said with _that_ dangerous glint in her eyes. The suspicious feeling at the back of her mind grows at her friend's obviously paler face.

Her friend however was saved from further interrogations as the door burst open to reveal Kaoru's very surprised sister. Years abroad seemed to be very good for Kasumi for she became even prettier than she already was before she left. Kasumi's hair – which has grown in length over the years, was tied in a simple bun on her nape. A dark blue dress that reached her knees enveloped the woman's slim form.

'_She can make even a dirty rag cloth look elegant…'_ Kaoru enviously thought as she stayed seated in her chair – the lone figure that has not run to welcome the newcomer.

The crowd soon settled down. Misao had soon returned to their table after managing to catch a small conversation with the star of the night.

"I love her dress! Simple yet very elegant!" Misao sighed dreamily, "I wish I'm as pretty as your sister, Kao-chan."

"Baby sister!"

Kasumi had approached the pair before Kaoru could even come up with a smart response to Misao's question. The younger Kamiya turned to find her sister's arms lacing around her unsuspecting form and before she knew it, she was enveloped into one strong bear hug that made breathing such a difficult achievement.

"Kasumi… air… can't… breath!" Kaoru managed to choke with great difficulty. Kasumi realizing her sister's dilemma released her and settled on the last vacant chair in the table.

"How've you been sister?" Kasumi asked and her eyes widened as it fell on Kaoru's kimono, "Wow! Isn't that the same kimono that I'd made for you? I knew it'd look good on you!"

Aside from pursuing her Business Administration course in the United States, Kasumi had gained quite a reputation as a fashion designer in her long stay at the said country. Her greatest pleasure is designing clothes and apparels for her younger and only sister, Kaoru.

"I told her that but Kao-chan would never believe me!" Misao said with a pout. Kasumi regarded her with a smile before turning back at her silent sister.

"I'm just fine…" Kaoru said with a small smile as her sister turned to her.

"So, finally got a boyfriend?" Kasumi asked as Misao took that as her cue to leave the two sisters alone for some 'catching up on old times' moment.

Kaoru's face burned at the question, she gave her sister a deep frown and firmly stated, "I have decided long ago that I'll die an old maid."

"That's just horrible." Kasumi shook her head, "Companionship is very important in life, you know. Especially once you've reached the ripe age of your life."

"I have friends. That's all that matters." Kaoru said resolutely.

"Do 'I' matter as well?" Kasumi asked and Kaoru's eyes widened at the question. Before the younger Kamiya could answer, their short moment of peace was disrupted by some of Kasumi's former classmates.

"Kasumi-dear! My… you've grown more gorgeous!" they said, taking some abandoned chairs. Kaoru saw her sister made a small disappointed sigh before turning to smile at her acquaintances.

"Thank you… so as yourselves." Kasumi said brightly. The group of girls giggled at the compliment.

Kaoru chose that moment to discreetly slip out of the room. She was to exit through one of the doors when she caught her parents talking in the corner.

"Oh, Koshiro… how Kasumi had grown over the years… I'm so proud!" Kumiko's happy voice could clearly be heard from Kaoru's position.

"Yes, my dear." Kaoru's father, Kamiya Koshiro, said in the same tone, "I always had my complete confidence on the child."

"I'm just happy she's finally staying with us for good. Our family would be happy again!"

"Certainly."

Kaoru finally made it out of the room and out of the house. She never cared whether it was already late or whatever – all the talk about her sister and everything is making her… She just wanted some fresh air, she really does. So here she was, out in cold night air, walking through their subdivision's silent streets to wherever her feet would take her.

'_This is so childish…'_ Kaoru sighed, _'…to be out here feeling all sorry for myself when there really is no need to feel like it.'_

She found herself standing in one convenience store. With a small shrug, she entered the establishment – trying to ignore the odd glances she's been receiving from several people inside the store, _'Mou! I should have stopped to change into some normal clothing…'_

Kaoru found herself purchasing a gallon box of her favorite _Mocha Ice Cream_ – grateful that her purse had enough money to pay for her frozen delight. Sitting down on some random object, she opened her ice cream box and started to eat – glad that she had thought of buying one of those plastic spoons in the store.

'_There really is no reason for me to feel like this, is there? I mean… compared to Kasumi…'_ Kaoru sighed and took one spoonful of her ice cream, _'…I'm just a no one. An ugly duckling compared to a swan princess… Shrek compared to the Prince Charming…'_

Kaoru giggled at the last thought, "Well at least Shrek is not the bad guy, isn't he?"

'_I remember one time somewhat similar to this night… a night of some four years ago…'_ Kaoru sighed as laughter disappeared on her eyes, _'See? I was in a kimono back then, just like now. And I remember the color of my kimono back then is yellow just like mine is now tonight!'_ a small smile escaped on her lips as she popped another spoonful in her mouth, _'…the same ice cream flavor… the same sad feeling…'_

The girl shivered that has nothing to do with the cool night air, _'Déjà vu? Weird…'_ she rolled her eyes and sighed, _'If this really is just like one of those magical night in TV then my—"_

"What weird flavor!" somebody had said and Kaoru almost dropped her spoon in surprise. She let her eyes trained on some imaginary spot on the ground as she continued to consume her ice cream. When the night stayed quiet again, she finally lets out the breath she never knew she was holding.

'_Man… just my crazy imagination…'_

"Coffee-flavored ice cream? Why not just drink coffee?" the same voice said again. But Kaoru still locked her eyes on the same imaginary spot on the ground.

"I don't really drink coffee." she found herself replying. There was a small chuckle beside her which made the young woman frown.

"But you eat coffee-flavored ice cream? That's just weird…"

"I like the feeling of my ice cream melting in my mouth… it makes the taste stays longer in my tongue—"

"Unlike in drinking coffee… the taste is gone as soon as you gulped the liquid down." her strange companion finished for her and this time Kaoru turned.

Long auburn hair still in the messy ponytail that Kaoru has remembered four years ago; beautiful set of amethyst eyes dancing with mirth stared back at her. Except for the light blue shirt and dark pants, and the absence of the strong alcoholic scent in air – he was still as Kaoru has remembered him.

"I had once had this funny encounter with this girl wearing yellow kimono four years ago trying to consume a gallon box of coffee-flavored ice cream." the redheaded man said with a smile, "You know what's even weirder than that? She eats coffee-flavored ice cream but she doesn't drink coffee! Weird, isn't it?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling at the slight hint of humor in the man's voice, "You know… there's something even weirder than that." she said, catching a glimpse of the man beside her out of the corners of her eyes, "I once met this strange drunk man with a weird-colored hair. He started talking nonsense and then suddenly dragged me into this really expensive-looking restaurant and told me that it'd be his treat."

"Really?" the man's smile turned wider, "That man must be really nice. And I bet he's really good-looking too, isn't he?"

"Hardly!" Kaoru snorted, "He's not really nice too! He left me all alone after that phone call…" she paused and frowned when the smile suddenly left the man's face.

"I'm sorry about that night." he finally said after some time of silence, "Something came up and I really had to go."

"That's alright… as long as you paid my meal." Kaoru smiled pleasantly at him, "If not, I would personally hunt you down and skin you alive!" she added with a fierce tone of her voice.

The man laughed, "Still the feisty little child, aren't we?"

"I'm not a child anymore!" Kaoru pouted.

"Only a child would consume a gallon-ful of ice cream without caring for all those calories and not worry about getting fat." he said with a shrug.

"Well… I don't really mind gaining some weight seeing that I'm rather a little underweight." Kaoru said staring down at her slim body.

The man chuckled again as he began to stand up. Kaoru found herself following as the man started to walk to who-knows-where, still carrying her ice cream box with one hand.

"You're following now?" the man said, without turning to look back at Kaoru, "You weren't very cooperative the other time, I remember."

"Well… What kind of girl would willingly go out with some strange drunken man?" Kaoru pouted.

"What kind of girl would willingly follow some unknown man?" he replied quickly. Kaoru found herself loss as to how to reply to that, so she just shook her head and continued eating her ice cream.

"Have I told you that you'll get diabetes is you continue trying to empty that thing?" he asked, tilting his head a little to watch through half-lidded eyes.

"I remember you telling me before." Kaoru shrugged, "Are you one of those health-maniacs too?"

"No." the man shrugged as he continued to walk, "Just a very nice person concerned for another's health."

"Well thank you for your concerns, but I can handle a few more spoonfuls."

"You better drink a lot of water after that."

Kaoru laughed, "You _really_ are one of those _health-maniacs_!" she paused as he gave her one smile, "Can you give me some diet-tips on how I can gain more weight too?"

He chuckled at her and continued walking. Kaoru jogged (with great difficulty considering her current attire) until she was walking right beside the weird-headed man. She smiled, catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eyes and walked quietly to nowhere their feet would take them.

They ended up in front of Kaoru's subdivision – talking about almost everything under the sun. The man offered to accompany Kaoru to her house (_'I will not let you walk all alone in the dark'_) but the girl declined with a gentle shake of her head. Kaoru had the feeling that the man would still insist on walking her home if not for his phone suddenly disrupting the silence of the night.

"Stupid phone…" Kaoru heard the man mutter under his breath as he finally answered his ringing cell phone. The girl took that opportunity to silently slip away from the man and walk to her house.

'_Bye…'_ she thought, turning to give one last look at the weird-headed man before finally marching her way towards the place she called 'home'.

To be Continued…


	3. The WeirdHeaded Knight

Lè Rose

By: BrokenSonnet32

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Chapter 2: The 'Weird-Headed' Knight and the Fair 'Ice Cream Girl'

Kaoru woke up with the Kamiya household never as lively for years. After taking a quick cold shower and some other personal hygienic routine, the youngest Kamiya child slipped into a sweatshirt and a pair of denim pants.

"Good morning, Kasumi-chan!" her parents (who was for once still in the house for breakfast) happily chirped as Kaoru entered the dining area. With a small sigh, Kaoru muttered, _'I'm not Kasumi'_ and finally took her place in the table.

"She must still be suffering from jet lag." Kumiko said with a shrug, "And I even told the cook to prepare traditional Japanese breakfast for Kasumi too!"

"I thought you have meeting with the client, dad…" Kaoru asked, pouring some soup on her bowl, "And how about the restaurant mom?"

"The meeting is cancelled." Koshiro quickly replied, opening his broadsheets and soon disappearing behind it.

"I called my junior to take care of everything while I'm gone." Kumiko shrugged, "Besides, it's not everyday we're complete as a family, right?"

"Right…" Kaoru nodded rather unenthusiastically as she concentrated on her meal.

"Where have you disappeared to last night?" Kumiko suddenly asked and Kaoru almost choked on her breakfast. "Manners! Kaoru! Manners!" the older woman shook her head and started rubbing Kaoru's back.

"Sorry." Kaoru said, "I never thought you realized that I left last night." she quickly added without stopping for a thought. Cautiously, the girl turned her anxious eyes at her parents' stern ones.

"Kasumi kept looking all over for you!" Koshiro said, "It's supposed to be her night! And because of you, she spent the whole night worrying for you!"

'_At least someone worries about me…'_ Kaoru dryly thought.

"And we've planned everything out to the tiniest detail too!" Kumiko said with a very deep frown on her face. "You just have to—"

"Good morning!" Kasumi had entered the room – still looking groggy in her pajamas and all. The parents both turned happily at their eldest daughter – Kaoru's little misconduct soon forgotten.

"Good morning dear!" Kumiko smiled, "Come join us. The cook has prepared all of your favorite Japanese foods!"

"Japanese foods! I've missed this!" Kasumi smiled as she took the seat beside Kaoru, "Good morning, baby sister! Where did you disappear into last night? I was so worried about you!"

Kaoru gave her sister a small smile, "It's alright, Kasumi-neechan. I just got out for some fresh air… I am never really comfortable in a room full of people, you see…"

"Oh… yeah…" Kasumi nodded, "I remember that you're never really fond of huge crowd."

"Yeah…"

"So, Kasumi-dear… what are your plans here in Japan?" Kumiko asked.

"I plan on opening a small boutique." Kasumi happily said, "I'll design different clothes for different people... shoes, bags… everything."

"That's such a great idea!" Koshiro lowered his newspaper down and smiled at her, "You can make a good use of your skills."

"Thanks dad!" Kasumi smiled back. "But I'll need some capital. Maybe I'll work—"

"Capital is no problem." Koshiro said, "I can provide you the capital. How much would you be needing?"

"No, dad—"

"I insist." Koshiro said in a voice that would not take 'no' for an answer. "I don't want you spending long office hours…"

Kaoru stood up from her place and silently slipped out of the room unnoticed by everyone. She exited the house through the backdoors, adjusting the straps of her bag as she walked through the long deserted streets of their subdivision.

Soon the young woman reached the bus stop nearest their subdivision. Pulling some random book from her bag, Kaoru opened it right under nose and began to read. She was in the midst of the author's explanation on 'financial ratios' when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"This is not the library, tanuki-chan…"

Kaoru looked up to find the beautiful face of her classmate (in one of her classes) and good friend Takani Megumi. She closed her book shut and hugged it closer to her chest.

"Good morning, Megumi-san." Kaoru said through gritted teeth, "I would really appreciate it if you call me by my given name, thank you!"

"Tanuki, then! Ohohoho!" Megumi said giving that signature laugh of hers that Kaoru always find so annoying.

"I don't see your boyfriend around…" Kaoru said, looking around the place. To her satisfaction, Megumi's cheeks colored a bit.

"I heard your sister had come back from the States." Megumi said, clearly changing the subject, "So, is she staying for good?"

"Yes," Kaoru nodded, "She just got home last night. My parents even throw her a huge welcome party. I believe I invited you, didn't I?"

"You did." Megumi nodded her head, "But some family friend just had to choose that night to visit. I had no choice but to stay…"

"It's alright." Kaoru smiled. "I understand."

The bus finally arrived and the two friends hopped on – with Megumi ended up telling Kaoru of her last night's visitor.

"He has a very handsome son." Megumi was saying as they took the last vacant seat in the bus, "You should meet him one time."

"What's with you people always trying to introduce me to some random men?" Kaoru rolled her eyes, "I have just escaped another 'matchmaking scheme' from Misao-chan last week…"

"I would have taken him myself but I'm rather preoccupied in the meantime." Megumi said this, wriggling her brows. Kaoru laughed at the rather childish behavior from Megumi.

"You mean 'the rooster'!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at her friend's smile.

---XXXXX---

Hiten Mitsu University – one of the finest and most prestigious universities in Japan – was bouncing up with energy and spirit today. A huge crowd of students, professors and different people alike came marching towards its enormous buildings. The vast soccer field located at the right side of the wide school outdoor yards – were already filled with different people (mostly of the female population) as the university soccer team commenced on their morning practice. On the other side was what looked like a park where several people are lounging (mostly in pairs) or merely loitering until its time for their next class.

"I'll see you Science class!" Megumi said as she took the route to the left wing of the building.

"See ya!" Kaoru waved before fighting her way through the crowded maze that was the students of Hiten Mitsu University.

"Kao-chan! Good morning!" Misao called, bouncing up and down and waving her hand over the heads of different people to make her (petite) self seen. Kaoru made her way to her hopping friend.

"Good morning…" Kaoru smiled at the shorter girl, "You're early."

"Of course." Misao nodded, "I have to return the book I've borrowed in the library before classes start."

"You go to the library?" Kaoru said in a playful voice.

"Of course I go to the library, silly!" Misao lightly smack Kaoru's arm with her book, "I'm still a student, you know."

"Oh really?" Kaoru said as she followed her friend, "Most students go to the library to read books or study and not just to catch a glimpse of a certain _someone_…" she paused, trying to catch her friend's reaction out of the corners of her eyes.

"Stop it!" Misao said indignantly, face of deep red color, "I don't go in the library hoping to see Aoshi-sama!"

"I've never mentioned you hoping to see _Aoshi-sama_ in the library." Kaoru said, emphasizing the name _'Aoshi-sama'_ with a great imitation of dreamy-Misao-sigh. The girl in braids turned even redder than it already was if that is even possible.

"Kao-chan…" Misao suddenly said after some time, "Are you free tonight?"

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked at her friend's sudden change in behavior. "I don't know… why?"

Misao looked rather uncertain for a moment and Kaoru started to become worried. The girl in ponytails was about to voice out her concerns when Misao suddenly blurted out, "Then it'd be alright if we go have some little 'time off with friends'? It's been long since we've last gone to the malls or watched some movies… or just simply chill out."

Kaoru stared at her friend's serious face and sighed, "Yes, it's been long. It's just that college life has been really difficult for us, ne?"

"So… it's alright?" Misao asked.

"I guess." Kaoru shrugged, "I don't really plan on going straight home…"

"Cool!" Misao's face suddenly lit up excitedly, "I'll meet you in front of your locker, okay?" she began jogging towards the library that was not too far ahead, "And don't you dare try to escape this time, okay?"

Kaoru frowned at her friend's sudden change in mood, _'Mou… she can be really weird sometimes…'_ and with a small shrug, she went straight to her classroom.

---XXXXX---

Classes were just as exhausting as it was the last days – erase that, even more exhausting than it was before. Kaoru's professors seemed to have reached some mutual agreement to give out homework this very day – that Kaoru doubted if she could even make it for Misao's _'time off with friends'_.

'_Mou…'_ Kaoru pushed some stubborn strands of hair – that has managed to break free of her rather messy ponytail – out of her face as she hurriedly stuffed her things in her schoolbag.

After making sure that she has not forgotten anything, Kaoru silently slipped out of her classroom – her classmates as oblivious that she has left as they were when she entered the room.

Kaoru walked amidst the thick crowd of students in the hallway – stopping here and then to apologize at several people that she has bumped into. Finally surviving it (alive) to her locker, the girl in ponytails squinted her eyes as she made a quick search of her bubbly friend.

"Kamiya-san!"

Kaoru jumped at the light tap on her shoulder. A weak smile made its way on her face as she met – not the face of her friend Misao – but someone really…

'_I don't have time for this…'_ Kaoru rolled her eyes as she turned to face the newcomer.

"Kamiya-san, it's very nice to see you here." Ryuuzaburo Ryu (name?), a photography student whose great interest is something that Kaoru finds very much _uncomfortable_.

"Ryuuzaburo-san… hi…" Kaoru flashed him another weak smile, "I thought you still got classes."

"Oh…" Ryuuzaburo shook his head and – to Kaoru's great displease – pulled some camera from his colossal bag. "Our professor gave the time for us to work on our project."

"Project?" Kaoru nervously gulp, feeling a long line of cold sweat forming on her brows, "Really? I do hope you'll do great in your project and that you get an excellent mark…" she flashed him another smile before quickly saying, "See ya!"

Kaoru turned and began walking away. Not to her surprise, Ryuuzaburo was right beside her in an instant.

"Kamiya-san? Can I ask for a favor?" he asked and Kaoru felt her face grow paler than it already has. The man seemed oblivious about it as he continued, "The professor instructed us that we shoot some pictures—"

"Ryuuzaburo-san—"

"—pictures that represents _real beauty_." the man said with a melodramatic tone of his voice, "The most beautiful piece would receive an excellent mark and would be presented in a gallery for the upcoming Photography Week."

As the man turned to give Kaoru _that_ look she has been dreading about, her face became even paler than white that she wondered how much more she could take before she faints from all the _excitements_.

"Ryuuzaburo-san, I think you should—" Kaoru started but the guy never gave her the chance to finish whatever she was trying to say.

"Please, Kamiya-san… be my model? I want to show everyone my representation of real beauty." he said in an almost pleading voice.

"I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who will be—"

"Please, Kamiya-san?"

"No… I mean… it's just that…"

"Please?"

Kaoru sighed – staring at the man beside her and hearing the almost desperate plea on his voice. When people do that, she just couldn't find it in her heart to decline. With a deep sigh, Kaoru found herself nodding at the still waiting man. She watched with a small smile as he jumped in triumph, excused himself politely and finally leaving the still surprised Kaoru all alone with her thoughts.

'_What just happened?'_

---XXXXX---

She found herself walking all alone in the noisy Downtown Tokyo streets. After the little 'incident' after class, Kaoru went back to her locker in search of Misao but she had failed to locate her friend.

'_She must've thought that I forgot about this little 'time off with friend' thing or something…'_ Kaoru sighed, shaking her head, _'Mou! I should have brought my cell phone with me. Misao must be calling me now and wondering why I'm not answering the phone…'_

Kaoru sighed again and bent her head down, kicking a small stone that was silently lying in the pathway. She frowned as she adjusted the straps of her schoolbag, her mind still wandering away. So occupied was her with her thoughts that Kaoru failed to realize that she was walking straight to—

"Hey!" someone said, taking a firm hold of Kaoru's right hand and forcefully throwing her back – rather painfully in the cemented ground.

The still bewildered (and angered) girl hissed in pain, and would have furiously yelled at this 'someone' if not for the speeding car that came running right at the spot where she has been standing before. A sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed the still stunned girl.

"You okay?" the 'someone' had said again and Kaoru blinked at the hand extended at her face. Hesitantly, she took the offered hand and felt herself being pulled back to her feet.

"Th—" Kaoru turned to find herself staring at none other than the 'weird-headed man'. "It's you…" she said in a surprised voice, her eyes widening at the sight of his face.

"It's very nice to meet you too, ice cream girl." the weird-headed man said with a smile, "Man… we always meet in the weirdest way possible."

Kaoru finally smiled in relief at the slight humor in his voice, "Yes, I suppose." she watched as the man bent to pick some books that she had dropped earlier, "Thanks." she said in a small voice, looking down at her shoes.

"It's alright." the man replied, still carrying her fallen books, "Just please be careful next time."

"I will." Kaoru nodded, "Uhm… my books…"

"Oh…" the man smiled as he seemed to only just realized that he was carrying her books, "No, I'll carry it for you—" and with a very quick move (that never gave Kaoru a chance to react) "—and your bag too."

Kaoru blinked as she stared at her arms where her bag was once been. Lifting her eyes, she met that of his curious ones, "That's quick. You'd make a good thief."

"I'll take that as a compliment." the man said with another smile. Kaoru giggled, as she found herself walking beside the weird-headed man once again.

"So… where did you disappear into last night?" the man asked, "I just answered my phone and the next minute you're gone. I was worried something might've happened to you."

"I went home." Kaoru bit her lip, "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's alright as long as I know that you're safe, ice cream girl."

"It's Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru." the girl turned to smile at him, "Just enough with the weird names. Just call me 'Kaoru'."

"Kaoru-dono then." the man smiled back, "I believe it would only be fair if I'll give you my name as well." at Kaoru's small nod, he continued, "Himura Kenshin."

"Ken-shin…" Kaoru said, trying to say his name aloud. Another smile made its way on her face as she continued, "I like your name, it's very nice."

"I like your name as well." Kenshin said, his amethyst eyes dancing pleasantly, "It's a very pretty name… suits you."

Kaoru blushed at his words, "You have very flowery tongue, don't you know?"

"I only speak of the truth that I do." Kenshin replied.

The pair walked – and just like the night before, they talked about almost everything under the sun. It was weird that Kaoru has known nothing about this weird-headed man but his name – and yet, she felt so comfortable to tell him almost everything… her hobbies, likes, dislikes, school…

And just like the night before, the pair had reached Kaoru's subdivision before even realizing it.

"I'll walk you home." Kenshin said before Kaoru could even open her mouth to say her 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. He took a firm hold of Kaoru's things and gave her a knowing smile. Kaoru could do nothing but to let him.

"This is really embarrassing." Kaoru was muttering as she walked, keeping her distance from the man.

"Why?" Kenshin frowned, walking behind her and was still carrying her things.

"People would misinterpret things just by seeing me walking around with some man." Kaoru replied in a small voice. She heard Kenshin chuckle.

"So… that's why you don't want me walking you home? This is what bothers you?" he asked in a very amused voice. Kaoru turned to glare at him.

"Thank you for being the source of your amusement!' Kaoru pouted and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with people misinterpreting things between the two of us?"

"There is NOTHING going on BETWEEN the TWO of US!" Kaoru firmly stated, stressing out _some_ words. To her annoyance, Kenshin found everything _still_ amusing.

"Alright… I get it…" Kenshin waved a hand in defeat, "I will keep my distance."

"Mou! Then you'll look like some kind of a stalker." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy that Kaoru-dono worries about me." Kenshin replied with the same humorous hint on his voice.

Kaoru rolled her eyes but soon found herself laughing with him. With a gentle shake of her head, she gestured for Kenshin to walk beside her and firmly stated, _'Don't go getting any weird ideas now, mister!'_

---XXXXX---

The Kamiya Residence (to Kaoru's great relief) was devoid of any sign of her parents and sister. She flashed a small smile at the man walking silently beside her and began rummaging through her bag for her house keys.

"You live all alone?" Kenshin asked, watching the still and silent house, "Don't you think the house is rather huge for someone living all alone?"

"I live with my parents and sister. Plus, we have a stay-in house helper." Kaoru replied, finally managing to locate her house keys, "My parents and sister probably went out for the night. Nagisa-san is probably dozing off in the kitchen or cleaning or something."

"I see." Kenshin nodded, handing Kaoru's school things back to her as soon as she unlocked the front doors. "I guess… I'll see you when I'll see you, then…" he smiled before turning to leave.

"Uhm… Kenshin!" Kaoru called before the man could even take a few steps, "Why don't you come in… I mean… for a cup of tea or something?"

Kenshin flashed her another one of _those_ smiles and said, "I would really love it but unfortunately, I really have to go."

"Oh…" Kaoru nodded, "Thanks for walking me home, then."

"Anything for my lady…" Kenshin smiled, making a great imitation of one aristocratic bow. "Goodbye, my fair 'ice cream girl'. May the hands of fate bring us together again in the near future."

Kaoru giggled at the small act but made one graceful bow herself, "Take care, my 'weird-headed' knight."

The fair 'ice cream girl' and 'weird-headed' knight shared one pleasant smile before setting off for their own 'journey' that night.

To be Continued…

A/N: I'm so glad that someone actually like my story – your reviews are really making me happy and all. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to hear more from you, beloved readers. Until next chapter!


	4. Kaoru's Bad Day

Lè Rose

By: BrokenSonnet32

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Chapter 3: Kaoru's Bad Day

"Where were you yesterday?! I've searched all over for you!"

Was Misao's very 'lively' greeting when Kaoru stopped by her locker to pick some school things out (_Note: I'm not really sure if college students have regular lockers but let's just assume they have, okay?_).

"I'm sorry, Misao-chan… it's just that I run into—" but Kaoru's explanation was left hanging in the air as Misao made an annoyed growl. Kaoru took that as her cue to keep her mouth shut.

"And I spent day and night planning everything too—" Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched her petite friend's disappointed face, "—I even reserved a table in this really _classy_ restaurant too!"

"You can't be that serious! I mean a '_classy_ _restaurant_'?!" Kaoru frowned, "I thought we're just going to the mall or something—"

"Mou! The poor man waited for you in vain…" Misao gloomily sighed, obviously without thinking. Kaoru's brows rose as she watched how her friend's eyes suddenly turned wide as saucers as she finally realized her slip.

"So…" Kaoru hissed suspiciously, "There's a _man_ involved… _**again**_." she finished emphasizing _some_ words. She sighed when Misao only gave her one sheepish smile.

"Remind me to thank Ryuuzaburo-san…" Kaoru sighed, "He saved me from another one of your _schemes_…"

"Mou! You make it sound like I'm so mean…" Misao pouted as she walked beside her best friend, "You knew that I'm only doing this for your good."

Kaoru sighed again, "And how many times do I have to tell you that…"

"Yeah, yeah… _'you're not interested and have decided long ago to die an old maid'_…" Misao said, screwing her face to imitate Kaoru. "Geez! You're no fun!"

Kaoru only laughed and shook her head as Misao continued on and on about this _'poor man'_.

-XXX-

Classes had been a very exhausting one for Kaoru. The fact that her professors _almost always_ seemed to have decided to throw upon them different sets of homework known to a student at the very same day never failed to make her wonder.

"Kao-chan!"

Kaoru smiled in relief as she found Misao's hopping figure in front of her locker. Carefully treading through the crowded hallways, she made her way to her ever _energetic_ friend.

"How's your classes?" Misao asked as Kaoru took a few things from her locker.

"Exhausting as ever." Kaoru replied with a sigh.

"Mine is just the same…" Misao shrugged as they made their way out of the school building. "It was a good thing that my professor was very good-looking… half the reason most of my classmates were still awake was because they were staring at him!"

Kaoru's smile widened as she watched Misao screwed up her face as she said this. With a shrug, Kaoru asked, "Well, aren't you the same?"

"How could you ever think of that?!" Misao said, looking very scandalized.

"Nothing…" Kaoru shrugged, trying so hard to stop herself from giggling, "I just thought I know a certain _someone_ who would spend most of her lunch break sitting in the library to… er… _study_."

"Mou! I'm not studying Aoshi-sama! I swear I'm not!" Misao said very quickly with her face turning beet red.

"Mou! I didn't say that!" Kaoru giggled, this time.

Misao only pouted and pretended to adjust the straps of her bag on her shoulder. Kaoru only shook her head and trained her eyes up ahead.

"Konnichiwa, tanuki-chan!" came a familiar greeting from behind. Misao and Kaoru turned to find Takani Megumi walking not too far from them.

"Mou! I told you to stop calling me that…" Kaoru whispered as Misao bowed to the newcomer.

"Ah… Misao-chan…" Megumi smiled at the smaller girl, "Going home?"

"Hai." Kaoru nodded, "I still have loads of homework to finish."

"Mou! You're no fun." Megumi shook her head and sighed, "How can you find yourself a boyfriend if you're being like that?"

"My sentiments exactly!" Misao eagerly chirped. Kaoru could only sigh.

"I don't see the rooster hanging around." Kaoru said, noting the absence of the tall spiky-haired man.

"Basketball practice." Megumi stated with a shrug, but Kaoru could see a faint blush on her friend's face.

"Oh yes…" Misao nodded, "Sagara-san is a member of the varsity too! But I thought their practice is cancelled…" she added.

Kaoru sighed – aside from staying at the library to see her _'Aoshi-sama'_, Misao's other hobby is to stay at the school gym to watch/cheer for her _'Aoshi-sama'_ practice with the other varsity members.

"I never knew you had that kind of relationship now, huh?" Misao continued with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ah… too much influence from the tanuki…" Megumi said with a straight face, though Kaoru smirked at how Megumi's ears turned bright red.

"Anyway…" Megumi shook her head, "Enough about that… Don't you two have any plans or something?"

"Well, I've got homew—" but before Kaoru could even finish, Misao was already shaking her head 'no' and had grabbed a firm hold of Kaoru's left arm.

"C'mon… I heard there's a big sale going on!" Misao said happily.

And for such a small girl, Misao had the grip of a man ten times her own size – Kaoru had learned to realize that the very hard way.

-XXX-

Afternoon had found Kaoru and her two friends lounging in one fastfood chain with several shopping bags. Misao, hugging one dear shopping bag (that contained a cute set of doll shoes), was talking nonstop about her successful fight over the _treasured_ item against a bunch of sullen-looking teenagers.

"I even got hit in the face! Mou!" Misao pouted, absently rubbing her left cheek.

"Well, you got your shoes." Megumi smiled, actually amazed at the power this small girl possessed. And with that in mind, she decided never to get on the bad side of this ever-cheerful girl.

"Mou! How will you carry all of those?" Kaoru frowned, eyeing the mountain of shopping bags Misao (and Megumi) had thrown in three chairs.

"I'll trouble myself about that later." Misao could only shrug. Kaoru shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll just go powder my nose." Megumi announced as she stood up. "Coming?" she raised an eyebrow at the other two girls. Kaoru could've sworn she saw something glint in the woman's eyes as it met that of Misao's.

"Are you coming, Kaoru?" Misao grinned and stood up.

"Nah… I'll watch your things." Kaoru shook her head and watched her two friends walk to the ladies' room.

Fifteen minutes had passed since her two friends had left – Kaoru frowned and decided to just order another meal as she waited for her friends.

Twenty minutes – Kaoru started eating absently while throwing looks at the direction of the ladies' room.

Half an hour later – Kaoru had already finished her meal and was starting to feel suspicious (_'Honestly… how long does it take to powder your nose?!'_). And with that in mind, she marched her way to the ladies' room.

She pushed the door a little open and frowned as she heard Megumi's and Misao's voices from the inside, with a frown Kaoru peeked through the small gap on the door.

"Are you sure about this, Megumi-san?" Misao was saying.

"Of course." Megumi replied, "I already have Sano take him here. That was him who has just called. He said they're on their way here."

"So… the plan is that we'll _accidentally_ meet up with Sano and your friend and then we'll introduce him to Kao-chan!" Misao giggled, "Mou! That was really cunning of you!"

"Well… we better get going… before Kaoru starts being suspicious."

But Kaoru was already a few steps ahead of them – and was already out of the place (after leaving a small note on their abandoned table) before Megumi and Misao even knew it.

-XXX-

"Goodness! I should've known!" Kaoru sighed, plopping down a nearby bench, "I should've have known they were up to something!"

She sighed, blowing some dark strands out of her face. With another sigh, she took a quick glance on her watch.

"Mou!" she sighed again, "This sucks… Maybe I should just go home." and with that, she stood up and adjusting the straps of her bag on her shoulder. She has just taken not more than ten steps when she felt herself collide with something… or rather _someone_…

'_Great!'_ Kaoru hissed painfully, _'Just great!'_

"Kaoru-dono?" said the _someone_ she had collided with, followed by an extended hand on her face. Kaoru looked up to see none other than Kenshin, looking just as surprised as her.

"We should stop meeting like this!" Kaoru smiled in relief, accepting his hand. "Thank you."

Kenshin only chuckled, "You alone?" he asked, automatically taking her things before Kaoru could even utter a word.

"You should really consider being a 'thief' as a job." Kaoru said breathlessly, "You're quick."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Actually I was with my friends." Kaoru sighed as she started to walk, Kenshin beside her in an instant. "But…"

"…but?"

"But…" Kaoru bit her lip and fixed her gaze on the ground, "…_something_ came up and I have to leave."

"I see." Kenshin nodded.

"How about you?" she looked up at his smiling self, "Are you alone?"

"I was supposed to meet someone." was his quick answer.

" '_Supposed to meet?_' " Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"The woman seemed to have disappeared somewhere before I got the chance to meet her." Kenshin shrugged and turned to give her a smile, "But it's alright. I'm not really interested in meeting someone. I just thought it would be rude to turn down a favor."

"You're just too nice!" she said without thinking. Kaoru's face reddened as she realized what she just said and bent her head down in embarrassment.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I suppose it is."

Kaoru bit her lip, feeling the warmth spreading on her face. She took a quick glance at the suddenly silent man walking beside her, only to realize that he was regarding her with an unreadable set of amethyst eyes. She quickly tore her eyes from him and frowned at her shoes.

"That's a relief." he said after a few more moment of silence.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked and was forced to look up.

Kenshin only gave her a smile and started to walk ahead of her. Kaoru has never been as confused before.

The pair ended up talking about how their day had been; and when Kaoru's stomach made a rather noisy protest (making the girl turn beet red), Kenshin took her to a small restaurant for dinner (_'My treat, don't worry…'_).

And just like the night before, Kenshin walked Kaoru to her house – bag, books and all.

"Thanks again." Kaoru smiled as she took her books from Kenshin.

"It is not a problem." Kenshin smiled back, "I enjoyed your company."

Kaoru bit her lip and began fidgeting with her books, "Uhm… Kenshin…" she called when the man turned to leave, "Don't you want to stop for a cup of tea or something?"

But before Kenshin could answer, his cell phone disrupted the silence of the night. He gave her one apologetic smile.

"It's alright." she smiled, though a little disappointed. "I'll just see you when I see you, ne?"

"Hai."

"You really should answer that phone, you know?" and as Kaoru watched the redheaded man bow and turned to leave, she couldn't stop the smile creeping up her suddenly warm face.

_The day wasn't that bad after all…_

(_To be continued_…)

A/N: Sorry for the very late update, I was rather busy with school and everything. I hope that this chapter can make up for the late update :) And please, don't forget your reviews… Til next chapter!


	5. One Complicated Web

Lé Rose

By: BrokenSonnet32

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Chapter 4: One Complicated Web

"Did something happen?"

The smiling Kaoru looked up to find her friend Misao **actually**scrutinizing her with an oddly serious expression on her face. The two were currently in the library for another one of Misao's _'studying sessions'_ but Kaoru was surprised to find the usually genki girl **actually** paying attention to anything other than the infamous _'Aoshi-sama'_.

"Did _something _happen?" Kaoru threw the question back at her still frowning girl.

Misao, to Kaoru's utter surprise, only leaned closer to Kaoru and narrowed her eyes as if she was currently observing one very complicated scientific experiment. The bewildered girl frowned and could not help but ask, "Are you sure you're alright, Misao-chan?"

"I knew something is up… Spill!" was Misao's answer before sitting straight back up and pretended to read. "I knew something is different."

"Yes, I knew something is different…" Kaoru said, "I don't see you watching Shinomori-san as always." she added in a whisper.

Misao's cheeks turned pink, obviously hearing Kaoru.

"And I believe that you owe someone an explanation, eh?" Kaoru raised her brows, remembering another 'date fiasco' she had escaped from the other day. When Misao's pink face suddenly turned pale, Kaoru sighed.

"It was Megumi's idea! I swear!" Misao quickly said, "Though I was really surprised that it was the same guy."

"The same guy?"

"You remember that last time?" at Misao's guilt-laden face, Kaoru could only sigh.

"You mean that time when you decided to suddenly set me up with some random old geezer—"

"—He's not some _old geezer_—"

"—that it was a good thing that I always managed to escape?" Kaoru wriggled her brows, "But that's just so many, I wonder which one."

"It's just one guy, I promise." Misao smiled, "And my family personally knew this man, and he's really nice and all and that's why I always wanted you to meet him."

"And he kinda knew Megumi and Sagara-san too?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sano doesn't really know him. But his Megumi's family knew him."

"I wonder how many more people connected to me this one man knew." Kaoru sarcastically added before going back to her book.

"But don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?" Misao sighed, "Maybe he's your soulmate or something!"

Kaoru stared at Misao as if the other girl has just grown another head.

"Don't give me that look… Mou!" Misao stared back at her friend, "Don't tell me that you don't _use_ to believe in _soul mates_…"

"Well… I **used**too." Kaoru shrugged, "But that was back then when I was still an idiot."

"Not again…" Misao rolled her eyes and let her head fall down on her opened book – only that, her head missed its target and fell squarely on the hard wooden table.  
"OUCH!"

"Well, you started it." Kaoru shrugged, watching her friend muttering dark curses at the offending table. She turned to find the strict-looking librarian (eyeing their direction suspiciously) and gave the older woman an apologetic bow.

"Anyway… back to you." Misao finally said after she finished pouring her frustrations on the still table.

"Back to me?"

"You're glowing!" Misao said, and the serious look is back on her face.

"Alright." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "But I don't remember emitting any bright, suspicious lights or anything—"

"You seem happier—" the smaller girl leaned back on her chair and frowned as if in deep thought, "—and different."

"Wow, when did being _happier_ and _different_ become a crime?"

"When something's up and you're not telling me?"

Kaoru could only frown at her friend in confusion, "I don't feel _happier_… and I definitely don't feel _different_… Last time I checked in the mirror, I looked the same."

"It's hard to explain… But you seem pretty tolerant with camera-freak." Misao pretended to read again, "You **actually**smiled when he took some pictures of you!" she added with a disturbed look on her face.

"His name is Ryuuzaburo-san, Misao-chan." Kaoru sighed, "And I just wanted to help him with his project."

"That's it!" Misao hastily dropped her book back on the table and pointed an accusing finger at her bemused friend. "You were never _helpful_ with one of his projects before! You hated it when camera-freak (_at Kaoru's frown, Misao feigned a cough_) er, whatever his name was… you hated it when he took pictures of you!"

"His grades depended on my cooperation." Kaoru frowned and pretended to read as she could feel Mrs. Librarian's eyes on the back of her head, "Besides, it's not as if my face would be displayed for the whole school to see—"

"—it was supposed to be a contest and the winning piece—"

"—NOT that my _face_ WILL be put on DISPLAY." Kaoru said louder than she had intended. She bit her lip and started to gather her things as she could **absolutely**feel now Mrs. Librarian glaring daggers at Misao and herself.

"So… where did you go after you left us?" Misao asked as she followed Kaoru through the long school hallways. "Don't tell me you went straight home because when I called Nagisa-san told me that you're still not home."

"I went for a walk." Kaoru replied, keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead. "I bought some new books."

"Boring." Misao pouted behind her.

"Mou! There's nothing boring about reading books." Kaoru said, looking scandalized, "Books takes you to different places and lets you experience different things."

"Yeah…" Misao smirked, "…takes me to the wonderful world of sleep and dream-land."

Kaoru only rolled her eyes.

-XXX-

Afternoon had found Kaoru walking amidst the crowd of students out of the university grounds. Misao (_'Come on, Kao-chan… let's go cheer Aoshi-sama! It's only a few weeks before the District Tournaments and we have to show Aoshi-sama our support!'_) had tried with all her might to make Kaoru stay a few more hours at school but Kaoru had a mountain of homework that she had to face for the day (_'I'm sorry Misao-chan, I really have loads to do and also my sister insisted that I should go home early or something like that… maybe some other time…'_).

Basically Kaoru was walking all alone with her mind already on how she is going to finish all of her homework and still have time to study for a quiz, when her eyes caught sight of one distinguish color of red amidst the crowd of walking students. Her foot doubled its pace with a mind of its own accord and before she knew it, she was already standing a good one foot away from the owner of the said bright head.

"Kenshin?" she found herself saying, taking in the sight of the red-headed man – looking dashing even in a simple dark shirt and slacks. A brief look of surprise flashed on his eyes before a smile found its way on his face.

"Kaoru-dono… what a pleasant surprise!" and just like before, he collected Kaoru's books and bag.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled back, "You study here as well?"

"No." Kenshin shook his head, "I was just asked some errands."

"I see."

"Going home?" he asked as Kaoru walked closely behind him.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded, "As soon as possible if I wanted to finish all my homework."

"You're busy, then?" he turned to look at her and she nodded apologetically. "It's alright. You want a ride?"

"Eh?"

Kenshin smiled, "It's lucky that I've decided to bring my car for a change." and true to his words, they reached the school's parking lot.

"You have a car?" Kaoru asked, jogging until she was beside him, "Wow, but why were you always walking whenever I see you?"

"Walking is a good exercise."

"But you've brought your car today?"

Kenshin sighed and gave her an apologetic smile, "Actually… I always have my car."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "But you always ended up _walking_ me home! Mou! I made you _walk_ when you could easily—"

"It's alright." Kenshin smiled, that wonderful smile of his, "Walking with you means that I can spend more time with you."

Kaoru blushed and pretended to fix an imaginary crease on her blouse to hide her face from him.

They finally reached Kenshin's car (a brand new BMW model, much to Kaoru's utter surprise and admiration). So surprise was Kaoru that Kenshin actually have to call her three times to get her back to reality.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

"This is yours?" Kaoru said breathlessly.

"It was a gift from my uncle." Kenshin answered scratching the back of his head. Kaoru blinked upon catching nervous gesture and feigned a cough.

"Sorry about that." she sheepishly smiled.

"It's alright." the redhead nodded and opened the car door for her, like a gentleman would do. Kaoru hesitantly climbed in, pushing the strong urge to take her shoes off so as not to soil his precious car.

The whole trip to Kaoru's place was filled with a comfortable silence, well except for the soft tune of music playing in the background (courtesy of Kenshin's stereo system). Kaoru stared out of the car window, watching how the skies started to turn darker and all the while throwing furtive glances at her smiling companion (thankful that he was driving and that meant that his eyes were on the road… or so, Kaoru thought so).

'_Eh… I'm home already?'_ Kaoru blinked when Kenshin's car turned to a stop. And soon her eyes caught the sight of the Kamiya residence standing tall and proud. With a disappointed sigh, she moved to get out of the car… but Kenshin was faster, for in a blink of an eye, he was already out and holding the car door open for Kaoru – books, bag and all.

"Thank you…" Kaoru said with a bright smile as the chivalrous man escorted her to the tall metal gates that separated her house from the whole world. Just like the nights before, she began rummaging for her keys.

"Here." Kenshin handed Kaoru back her books and watched as Kaoru pushed the gates open. He stood back and waited for Kaoru to make it safely inside her house.

"Er… Kenshin…" she bit her lip and turned to look back at him. "I… well…"

He only stood there, eyes waiting patiently for whatever she wanted to say. Kaoru was rendered speechless and rather confused as to what she was really going to say in the first place – so, she ended up with a rather pathetic, _'Thanks again…'_

"Your welcome." he bowed at her, "And good luck with your homework, ne?" he added with good-naturedly.

Kaoru smiled despite of herself. She was about to turn back to her house when she heard the door creak open from behind her, followed by the (unmistakably) startled voice of her sister.

"K-Kenshin?"

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hehe… A cliffhanger, what do you think? Don't forget your reviews… And I'll see next chapter… 


End file.
